Yuyuko Saigyouji
|Apariciones = Windows TH07-Perfect Cherry Blossom TH07.5-Immaterial and Missing Power TH08-Imperishable Night TH09-Phantasmagoria of Flower View TH09.5-Shoot the Bullet TH10.5-Scarlet Weather Rhapsody TH12.3-Touhou Hisoutensoku TH13-Ten Desires TH14.3-Impossible Spell Card |Spell Cards = Losing Hometown "Lost Soul's Village -Wandering Soul-" Losing Hometown "Lost Soul's Village -Fatal Sin-" Losing Hometown "Lost Soul's Village -Trackless Path-" Losing Hometown "Lost Soul's Village -Suicide-" Deadly Dance "Law of Mortality -Illusion-" Deadly Dance "Law of Mortality -Dead Butterfly-" Deadly Dance "Law of Mortality -Poisonous Moth-" Deadly Dance "Law of Mortality -Demon World-" Flowery Soul "Ghost Butterfly" Flowery Soul "Swallowtail Butterfly" Flowery Soul "Deep-Rooted Butterfly" Flowery Soul "Butterfly Delusion" Subtle Melody "Repository of Hirokawa -False Soul-" Subtle Melody "Repository of Hirokawa -Ghost-" Subtle Melody "Repository of Hirokawa -Phantom-" Subtle Melody "Repository of Hirokawa -Divine Soul-" Cherry Blossom Sign "The Perfect Ink-black Cherry Blossom -Seal-" Cherry Blossom Sign "The Perfect Ink-black Cherry Blossom -Getting Lost-" Cherry Blossom Sign "The Perfect Ink-black Cherry Blossom -Deep Sleep-" Cherry Blossom Sign "The Perfect Ink-black Cherry Blossom -Bloom-" "Resurrection Butterfly -10% Reflowering-" "Resurrection Butterfly -30% Reflowering-" "Resurrection Butterfly -50% Reflowering-" "Resurrection Butterfly -80% Reflowering-" Death Sign "Ghastly Dream" Deadly Butterfly "Everlasting Nap" Deadly Butterfly "Everlasting Nap in Dreamland" Nether Sign "Passage to the Netherworld" Repparition "Arisening of Pseudo Paradise" Lost Again "Gensokyo's Hell" Ghost Sign "Ageless Dream" Life Limit "Ticket to the Nether World" First Card "Butterfly from a Ghostly Dream" Second Card "Falling Equinox of Hakugyokurou" Third Card "Distantly Ancient Place of Death" Cherry Blossom "Feast of Lingering Attachment" "Late Glimmer of a Purple Higan" "Saigyouji Flawless Nirvana" Ghostly Elegance "Fatal Light Trap" Refinement "Butterfly's Light Enticing into the Afterlife" Butterfly Sign "Swallowtail Butterfly Pattern's Death Spear" Butterfly Sign "Death Lance" Death Sign "Life of Drunk, Vision of Death" "Death Butterfly, Floating Moon" Psyche "As the Butterfly Flies" Spirit Butterfly "The Moment a Butterfly's Wings Flap" Ghostly Sign "Netherworld Mysterious Spot" Banquet "All Things Reunite in Death" "Resurrection Butterflies" Cherry Sign "Sense of Cherry Blossom" Symbol "Dance of the Dead Butterflies" Symbol "Dance of the Dead Butterflies -Cherry Blossoms-" Ghostly Butterfly "Ghost Spot" Ghostly Butterfly "Ghost Spot -Cherry Blossoms-" Nether Sign "Endless Evening Cherry Blossoms" Cherry Blossom Sign "Saigyou Cherry Blossom Blizzard" Cherry Blossom Sign "Hellish Cherry Blossom Blizzard" }} '''Yuyuko Saigyouji (西行寺　幽々子（さいぎょうじ　ゆゆこ）''Saigyouji Yuyuko'') Es la princesa fantasmal de Hakugyokurou, el inframundo de los difuntos, ella antes había sido un humano. Hace mucho tiempo, luego de su muerte por suicidio, su cuerpo se uso para sellar el Saigyou Ayakashi, un peligroso árbol de cerezos Youkai, para que dejara de asesinar gente inocente. Durante los eventos de Perfect Cherry Blossom, ella le encomienda a Youmu Konpaku que encuentre la forma de hacer que el árbol de cerezos resucite el cuerpo enterrado debajo de el, sin saber que era su propio cuerpo. Forzada a abandonar sus planes, lo que también podría haber sido su propia autdestruccion y el regreso del Saigyou Ayakashi, ella termino resignándose para continuar con su vida. Ella tiene el poder de invocar la muerte a las almas de los mortales, y aquellas almas que perecen de esta manera se dirigen al Hakugyokurou en vez del Cielo o el Infierno. Aunque podría ser peligroso tal poder para alguien con una personalidad impredecible e impulsiva, Yuyuko parece tener un fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad a pesar de tener ese poder, y nunca lo usa imprudentemente o por rencor, ni siquiera lo usa como arma. Irónicamente fue este poder lo que la llevo a ella a matarse al principio. Ella parece que nunca toma nada en serio y ama burlarse de su ayudante correcta y formal, Youmu, quien es su opuesta en muchas formas. Ella también es muy conocida por su increíble apetito y parece tener siempre preparada una metáfora relacionada a la comida para cualquier situación. Categoría:Personajes Oficiales Categoría:Fantasmas